


Dizzy

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Challenges, M/M, Plot Twists, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying "Guilty As Sin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

Dan couldn’t have been mentally prepared for… this.

 

For fuck’s sake, no one can be prepared for a six-party orgy.

(And the fact that he’s the centre of it, yeah.)

 

“How does this work?” Troye walks downstairs from the Dan and Phil guestroom. “Five blokes and one guy, makes hella sense.”

“Two bottoms,” Joe points out with a cough. “But that is beside the point.”

“Just tell me how the hell I’m the centre of this?”

“Punishment,” Phil, Troye, and Caspar reply at the same time; that is not a coincidence.

“You were the most opposed person to the Roommate Switch challenge,” Phil goes on, tugging at Dan’s belt loops. “Naughty, naughty boy, Dan.”

“Punish me, daddy,” Dan says the words before his thought-process even starts.

“20, up top,” Troye stage-whispers to Tyler, who hands him a twenty-pound note. “What? We had a bet and Tyler lost.”

“Caspar,” both the addressed lad and Dan glares at the petit lad. “Later then.”

 

-

 

“This isn’t going to work, Phil,” Dan complains as his boyfriend and Caspar tie him to the bed. “ _Really_ not going to work.”

“Oh trust me baby,” Phil pats Dan on his cheek—up in the face, not his bum even though he’s naked.

“I don’t like this either,” Joe defends Dan— _thank God_ —and Dan feels a rush of sudden love for the lad. “Why did I even agree to the roommate swap thing?”

“For me!” Tyler giggles in his signature way. “Well, me and Troye tagged along later, but still.”

 

Twenty or so minutes later, Dan is prepped fully and he has someone’s tip prodding at his entrance.

 

“Relax,” Caspar’s husky tone is somehow soothing him. “Phil wants to fuck your mouth first.”

“Good to kn–”

As if on cue, Phil shuts Dan up by inserting his cock head inside Dan’s unsuspecting mouth. He gladly suckles on the girth he’s used to. He barely notices Caspar entering him fully, more focused on pleasuring his daddy. Caspar sets off a decent pace, not the speed and force Dan is used to, but his prostate is thoroughly nailed, so. He sees from the corner of his eyes that Joe is blowing Tyler.

 

A not-so-bad idea strikes him.

 

“Hey,” Dan pulls away from Phil, who then starts to stroke himself over Dan’s face. “I wanna kiss Tyler.”

“I’m not that flexible, darling,” Dan can see that Tyler is trying not to roll his eyes.

“Simple—you lie down on the mattress next to me so Joe rides you.”

 

Dan soon finds out that’s a horrid idea since Tyler uses too much tongue and, well, he isn’t a fan of sloppy kisses. He takes control like he always does with Phil, and Tyler concedes very easily.

 

-

 

“Daniel James Howell,” a loud voice jolts him awake. He finds it to be none other than his friend, Caspar. “We’re filming something, remember?”

“Oh yeah, the grand finale of _The Roommate Switch_ challenge,” Dan shakes his head.

 

What he dreamt of is forever his own secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't really have any idea where this could go, so... there's a dirty-minded Dan for ya.


End file.
